The present invention relates to providing a solderable lead construction for electrical attachment to a substrate or circuit-bearing board and more particularly to an improved solderable lead construction and method of attaching and holding such a lead construction to multiple contact pads on a substrate prior to and during the soldering of the leads to the board.